


Nothing Hurts

by cagedmidnight



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedmidnight/pseuds/cagedmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was free. He was trapped.<br/>She was a bird. He was chained down.<br/>She was the princess of Ravenclaws. He was a low Slytherin.<br/>She was Aurelia, and he was Regulus, and they were never truly meant to be, but love is unintended often, but at least she's a pureblood, his mother whispers, and he always feels a surge of anger that isn't meant to be there.</p><p>or I don't write gay fanfiction for the first time.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Infinite Dimensions

'Oh, Regulus.' She whispered in his ear. He felt like dying.  
'Yes, Mother?'  
'Tell me, darling.. where is your wretched, disgusting, brother?’  
‘Sirius?’ He asked.  
‘Yes. That one.’ She replied, rolling her eyes.  
‘I..,’ he hesitated. ‘Don’t know where he is, mother. I apologise deeply.’ He replied, his grey eyes looking downward.  
‘Why is that, my sweet?’ She replied, with her black curls and red lips, and her menacing grey eyes that pierced straight through him.  
‘He, is, as you may have heard from the cousins, disgraced at Hogwarts. I do not wish to approach him at any point of my life, or at school. Surely, you understand.’  
‘Yes, yes. That is, of course, good. Such a shame, though, you being the only member of this family he seems to trust.’  
‘I agree, my mother. He is a fool, however, who makes rash decisions and if he confines in me, you will hear of it as soon as possible.’  
‘Very well. You- I mean, my darling, you may go to your bedroom. You will go out to diagon Alley and Hogsmeade later with your dad. You have to go to Hogwarts afterwards, alone unfortunately. We must travel, soon. Dress warmly. Your cloak will be prepared.’  
‘Thank you, mother. I appreciate it.’

-

‘Aurelia, honey!’  
‘Yes, mom?’  
‘Come down here for a second, would you?’  
‘Alright. Two seconds. Let me finish this chapter.’  
‘Aurelia, please.’  
‘Yes, yes, alright.’  
‘Great.’ Aurelia’s footsteps echoed down the stairs, her sapphire eyes focusing on her mother’s pale curls.  
‘You leave in ten minutes.’  
‘On the train?’  
‘No, no. I’m afraid you have to go on broom with your father. Disillusion charm, if you will, sweety.’  
‘Straight to Hogwarts?’  
‘No, honey. You can pick up a few things in Hogsmeade with your father, a few christmas treats for your friend, and yourself of course, and then go to Hogwarts alone. I’ll give you 20 galleons with 13 knuts and 13 sickles, my sweet. Quiz - how much in muggle money?’  
‘100 dollars, mum, exactly - try a different number.’  
‘Perfection! And shut it about the number.’

-

_Dear Regulus,_

_Feel better. I mean, I hope you do - I feel great, though if you’re wondering. I’m rubbish at this. Remus says so too. I am at the Potters’ with James. I will write to Walburga soon, as well as Orion. Of course, I’m not sorry - I’m telling you to be yourself and do not listen to Walburga and Orion. I will see you at Hogwarts, hopefully you got this before you leave, ‘cause then Walburga (if this is you, you’re a bitch who only cares about her reputation and nothing else, mom and I hate you) will get this and I don't want her to._  
_This is James Potter - or Sirius’ best friend. Madam Walburga (I bet it’s you, not good ol’ Reg - that’s a joke by the way, Reg’s an ass) I, honest to God (and I am not a christian) hate you. Same for you Paps Orion. Of course, perhaps we can meet sometime (never). To Reg, if this is you, I’m letting you know that Sirius is safe with me, and more than he’ll ever be (or was) with your family. You’re an ass, Reg - but Sirius cares about you, and good ol’ Lil says you’re not a bad guy, just raised *differently* so I trust you. But I still very much hate you, and Lily still hates me, and Sirius, he still dislikes your mom._  
_Hello, Madam Walburga, and Sir Orion. This is Remus Lupin (a wizard with lycanthropy) and I’d like you to know that (although James is a bit.. senseless) his family will take good care of Sirius. I, too, am betting that this gets delivered to the wrong Black, due to the idiot owl. In which case, I will gladly throw your reply in Sirius’ face. If you do reply. Wormtail, good ol’ Pete Pet (Peter Pettigrew) would like to say hi except he’s stuck in a pot. And we beat Regulus in the Quidditch game. Did he tell you that? Well, we did._  
_Hello, Mr and Mrs. Black, This is Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. I understand your view on blood status is important, but I’d like to let you know, regardless of what Sirius has done in the past, that we’d be glad to take him in. He’s grown and I think he’d surprise you - he’s a good boy. Dear Regulus, your brother is doing well. I understand your cousins - Narcissa and Bellatrix - agree that he is a “bloodtraitor” and a disgrace, but Sirius thinks you’re a good boy. You must know, however, that if you would like to speak to him, I’d prefer if you let Fleamont and I (Euphemia) know so we can arrange a talk with you before you speak to him._

 _Messrs,_  
_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_  
_Euphemia and Fleamont Potter_

-

Regulus felt dead. His mother, who had sent him a photo of the letter, was very very angry.

 **9:25 (Walburga Black) I cannot believe you still talk to your brother and his imbecile friends. I understand you and your father are on your way to Hogsmeade. Have anything to say?**  
**9:26 (Regulus Black) Mother, this is a misunderstanding. Not once in the letter does it mention I have communicated with Sirius at any point.**  
**9:28 (Walburga Black) Very well. He seems to think you’re a good boy?**  
**9:29 (Regulus Black) He has faith in me, much more than I have in him. Narcissa and Bellatrix will tell you the same.**  
**9:30 (Walburga Black) I’ll let you off. Good to know you’re still faithful. What a shame if you weren’t. I’ll talk to your father. Are you close to Hogsmeade village?**  
**9:42 (Regulus Black) Sorry. Phone shut off. Charged it. Yes, we’re close. Dad wants to speak.**  
**9:43 (Walburga Black) Yes, sweet. Thank you. I’ll text him.**

It wasn’t the cold breeze that froze Regulus, each inch of his veins frozen to the bone. It was how little his mother cared. Similar to how he felt when his eyes seemed to water every time she spoke to him, every time Sirius spoke to him, and how he would always reply the same words - ‘Nothing hurts.’

-

Hogsmeade was snow covered. Icy snowflakes and icicles laced the windows and buildings as the cold air blew past Aurelia’s feet, her legs, and her dry snowy eyelashes. ‘Alright, honey?’  
‘I’m fine, dad.’  
‘Alright. You cold, by any chance?’  
‘No. Mum’s cloaks are so furry.’  
‘Okay. You meeting anyone at Hogsmeade?’  
‘Not that I’m aware of - but I can’t plan the future, for it is an infinite dimension stretching out that I can never take control of.’  
‘That’s my girl.’


	2. II - Letters and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg thank you for the kudo~ and the hits. The last chapter was pretty short, and unfortunately, this one is going to be too. I try to keep it over a thousand words but it seems so short to me. Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are my best friend :D enjoyyy~
> 
> @aFangirlLife thank you very very much~!

Walburga Black, who was a perfectly prim pureblood, she was proud to say, was a bit distressed. She had gotten, a couple days back, a letter from her eldest son, a disgrace, to say at the least, that had, and I quote “ _a bitch who only cares about her reputation and nothing else_ ” as a way to describe her. This, was by far, the rudest letter she had ever received and quite honestly, it hurt. A bit. Just a tiny little bit. And then she had gotten (on the same letter) a message from her son’s best friend, supposedly known as James Fleamont Potter that read “ _I, honest to God (and I am not a christian but it’s still very very true) hate you”_. Of course, her reputation would not be tarnished by lies, spread by her son. _Lies. That was all they were._

 

_-_

 

Today had been a great day for Aurelia - so far, at least. She had flown to Hogsmeade with her father, practicing her Quidditch skills for the team, and then she had 20, almost 21 galleons to spend on sweets and treats for her Hogwarts trip. She had, also, right before she left, gotten a letter from her best friend, Remus Lupin. It read,

 

_Dear Aurelia,_

 

_Fine day, indeed. Just kidding. It’s horrible weather, though you mayn’t have gone out yet. It’s snowing, which I’m sure is exciting, but personally I dislike for my boots get soggy with snow which melts and then my socks get wet. Not sure when this will get to you, but I am heading to the Potters’ in a bit (for the rest of the winter now) , where James and Sirius (who now live together) are staying for the winter break. Not sure when this’ll get to you, but the boys have written a very rude letter to Regulus Arcturus Black which is more to his mother, now that I think about it, but anyway, Sirius seems to think he’s a good boy. I mean, Regulus. Sirius, also thinks he’s the height of perfection - which he’s not, if you’re wondering._ _Prongs and Padfoot_ _The lads seem to believe they’re your best friends as well. Here are a few words;_

_Hellooo Majestic Aureliaaanaa it is I the hero Padfooted Sirius! That sounds a bit off. Bother. Can I have your phone number? Remus won’t give it to me, but I know you love me~!I am with Remus, who is writing this letter (or now I am) while we come to pick him up. Our dear lycanthrope, who is in loveeee with me, unfortunately feels the need to write to his “Ex Aurelia who is very nice” before making out with me. Just kidding. You’re not an ex - I don’t think of you that way, honeypoo. There's been a slight delay due to Lily wanting to write so it's been three days now. The Potters, who are very nice, I assure you, are about to go pick up Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary soon after in their huge bus, in which we will ride back to the Potters’ and broomstick off to Hogwarts or in my case, my flying motorcycle._

_It’s James. We’ve arrived at Lily’s, Aurelia. She wants to write as well. Don’t listen to Remus, by the way - Regulus Arcturus Black is one to be feared and despised. Sirius’ said it all. Farewell, my fellow friend - I’ll see you at Hogwarts soon!_

_Aurelia! It’s Lily - I don’t know you very well, but I hear you’re Remus’ best friend. Perhaps we’ll talk at Hogwarts? I’ll save you a spot at the Great Hall, if it’s fine. You can invite your friends. Marlene’s getting a bit grabby._

_AURELS AURORS AURELIA! IT’S ME MARLENE who has gotten tired of writing in capitals! I’m so excited to meet you, Remus’ girlfriend. Also that Regulus things are tosh. Reg is pretty nice, says Lils. See you at Hoggy Warts._

_It’s Dorcas - How was your day? Don’t know you that well, but I’d love to. x hugs from D_

_Love from Mary. Who’s letter has been stolen for being “too long”._

 

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Padfoot_

_James_

_Lily_

_Marlene_

_Dorcas_

_Mary_

 

This made her quite happy indeed, as with all the love from her friends. She had gotten to writing back before she arrived at Hogsmeade - 

 

_Dear Remus ( & friends),_

 

_Remus: Great to hear from you. I’ve had a lovely day, and I’m flying to Hogsmeade soon with dad on a broom and disillusionment charms. How was your break? Tell me all about the letter to Regulus. I hope this isn’t too short, I’ll see you soon. I’ll get you chocolate frogs, bertie botts’ and some butterbeer._

_Everyone else: I am not Remus’ girlfriend, by the way. In case you’re wondering._

_Padfoot/Sirius: Oh, padfoot, I proclaim thou love and gratefulness for thy own lettering or something. Anyway, it's ___-____-_____

_James: How short of a letter you’ve written me! How dare you, James FLEAMONT Potter! Does Lily know that’s your middle name? Ridiculous. Anyway, have a good day._

_Lily: It’d be great to talk to you~! See you at the great hall. James’ middle name is Fleamont._

_Marlene: MARL MARS MARLENE! That was quite bad. Mine I mean. Alas, I understand how hard it is for you to write in capitals. Is Reg very nice? See you at Hogwarts._

_Dorcas: Great. Yours? Talk to you too._

_Mary: Oh Mary. How can you write such long letters? I don’t understand._

 

_Lots of love,_

_Aurelia Mairye_

 

And then she’d spilled her tea over it. The paper, which was now stained, was being delivered with an idiot owl named Ernes who tended to bite the paper, especially with a scent. He hated the taste of ink though.

 

-

 

Hogsmeade was cold - freezing with every lace of the wind to the cracks in the ice of the pond. The cloak prepared Regulus for it - but nothing prepared him to slip and fall on top of a girl with misty silver hair and copper eyes. She, he was sure, had been absorbed in a book, due to the fact one was spread out on his cloak and chest. He, himself, had been thinking about why his mother cared so much about the blood status of someone. ‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean, to, I mean, I apologize. I’m Aurelia Mairye, Hogwarts Ravenclaw Student, Year Six.’

‘Regulus Black. Slytherin, Year Five.’

‘The.. Regulus Black? Regulus Arcturus Black? Good ol’ Reg? Brother of Sirius Orion Black?’

‘Um.. yes.’

‘I’ve heard so much about you!’ She laughed. He stared at her, fidgeting and biting his lip. ‘Not in a bad way. I’m Aurelia Mairye.’

‘Yes, you said.’ He replied, calm, observant, distant.

‘I’m Remus Lupin’s best friend. Not girlfriend. Definitely not girlfriend.’

‘Oh,’ he smiled a tiny one, ‘okay.’

‘Cool. Are you heading to Hogwarts.. alone?’

‘Yeah, yeah. I am.’

‘Me too.. Do you want to..?’

‘Yeah, sure.’ He replied, and smiled brightly for the first time in years.


End file.
